Lose
by elkyouya
Summary: Seting after game Vorpal Sword Vs Jabberwock Takao yakin walau mereka menang ia tak akan merasa senang.


**Lose**

 **.**

 **Takao Kazunari**

 **Midorima Shitarou**

 **Akashi Seijurou**

 **.**

 **Di buat dengan setting After game Vorpal Sword Vs Jabberwock**

Saat wasit meniup peluit tanda mereka menang, semua orang bersorak. Semua pemain dan juga penonton menyorakkan kemenanganVorpal Sword. Membuat lapangan basket itu menjadi tempat yang sangat riuh. Namun Takao masih duduk di kursinya. Ia senang tim mereka menang. Namun tiba-tiba sorak sorak riuh menjauh dari pendengarannya, ia melihat tangannya sendiri yang berkeringat, padahal sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan pertandingan dari kursi cadangan. Memperhatikan Duet Akashi dan Midorima yang sangat indah hingga memenangkan pertandingan. Mereka menang... Namun ia tak bisa benar-benar merasa senang.

 _...Ahh, aku benar-benar tak merasa senang._

Batinya.

"Takao."

Takao mendongak dan menemukan Midorima mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Takao tersenyum geli melihat wajah Midorima yang terlihat Khawatir setengah mati. Meski mereka baru saja menang.

 _Kau harusnya tak memasang wajah seperti itu Shin-chan. Aku ini... apa sejahat itu hingga membuatmu berwajah seperti itu?_

Lagi-lagi hanya Ucapan batinya. Takao tahu Midorima pasti mengkhawatirkan perasaannya. Takao masih dengan tersenyum akhirnya meraih tangan Midorima dan memeluk Akrab tubuh Midorima yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau berhasil, selamat." Bisik Takao sebelum Midorima mendorong pelan tubuh Takao. Karena ia tak pernah menyukai sentuhan fisik.

"Kita." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan Kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Hahahahaha iya iya baiklah Kemenagan Kita!" Takao merangkul Midorima Lagi dan Midorima mendorong Takao lagi. Terjadilah pertengkaran konyol yang seperti biasa mereka lakukan. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Midorima Tenang. Dan Takao tahu akan hal itu.

.

Namun tak jauh dari mereka sepasang mata berbeda iris sedang memperhatikan.

.

.

.

 _Perasaan macam apa ini?_

Takao bertanya dalam Hati saat ia berjalan kerumahnya setelah acara pesta kemenangan yang di sponsori oleh Aida Kagetora. Dengan langkah yang tenang Takao mengingat lagi kejadian di Rumah makan tadi. Akashi yang memiliki emperor eyes itu tersenyum lembut pada Midorima dan sangat memperhatikan patnernya tersebut. Mengambilkan irisan daging ke mangkuk Midorima.

 _Bukankah mereka sedang berakting seperti sepasang kekasih?_

Hati Takao sedikit merasa tak nyaman mendengar pikirannya sendiri. Namun mengingat respon Midorima yang biasa-biasa saja membuat Takao yakin jika dulu mereka sudah biasa bertindak seperti itu. Namun tetap saja...

 _Bukankah artinya itu mereka sudah semesra itu dari dulu?_

Dahi Takao berkerut. Ia heran dengan sakit di dadanya ini, setiap kali ia mendengar pikirannya sendiri. Sakitnya memang tak sesakit saat Kalah dalam pertandingan. Namun tetap saja kan... rasa sakit itu tetap terasa mengganggu.

"Hahh..."

Takao mendesah pelan, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Hari ini pun ia tak bisa pulang dengan Midorima. Memangnya dia bisa apa ketika Midorima dengan sedikit gusar bilang kalau akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Yang aslinya ia hanya ingin menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan Akashi. Takao memang bukan penguntit, tapi ia punya telinga. Dan sialnya kenapa Takao harus merasa ingin buang Air saat itu. Kalau tidak, ia pasti tidak akan mendengar percakapan Akashi dan Midorima di Toilet.

" _Nanti biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."_

" _Tidak bisa, Takao- "_

" _Perintah ku itu Mutlak. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan mengenai permainanmu."_

" _Baiklah..."_

Dan Takao kembali kemejanya mengabaikan rasa sakit di perut dan juga dadanya. Ia kembali tertawa dengan Kagami dan yang lainya meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang saat itu sedang mereka tertawakan. Saat itu Takao merasakan pundaknya di pegang oleh Kise.

" _Kau tahu? Kau memang pintar menyembunyikannya."_ Ucap Kise Saat itu.

Dan Takao hanya bisa membalas Kise dengan senyum lemahnya. Kadang orang yang setipe denganmu akan dengan mudah menyadari titik lemahmu. Dan saat itu Takao tak yakin sudah berapa lama Kise menyembunyikan Perasaannya di balik Senyumannya itu.

.

.

.

Akashi melumat bibir Midorima. Didorongnya tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dinding Kayu kamarnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Midorima melemas. Nafasnya berderu hebat. Perasaannya Acak. Ia tak tahu harus membenci dirinya sendiri atau apa. Ia merasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Bayangan Punggung Takao yang meninggalkannya direstoran tadi seakan menjadi penyebab lubang hitam di dalam hatinya saat ini. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri... Ia merasa jantungnya seakan berlari ketika Akashi kembali menyentuhnya. Perasaan Yang dulu tak bisa ia sampaikan pada Akashi. Perasaaan yang dulu selalu terhalang oleh dinding ego yang sangat tinggi dan tebal.

Midorima menikmatinya...

Ia-pun membalas Ciuman Akashi dan mengabaikan lubang hitam di dalam hatinya. Dan memutuskan untuk membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Takao menatap atap kamarnya kosong. Sebuah ponsel di genggamannya tak menunjukan tanda-tanda ada pesan sama sekali dari patnernya. Takao tertawa geli dengan pikirannya yang berharap Midorima akan mengirimnya pesan. Bakan di hari hari sebelumnya Midorima tak pernah mengirim pesan duluan. Selalu ia. Selau Takao yang memulainya duluan. Tak hanya masalah pesan. Namun segala hal. Bahkan Takao Yakin... Bahwa dirinyalah yang mencintai Midorima lebih dulu.

 _Bukankah dia menyukaiku juga?_

Batinya terdengar naif untuk dirinya sendiri. Takao tahu Jika Midorima juga menyukainya. Ia tahu pasti tentang hal itu. Namun rasa suka Midorima yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah hanya seperti kelopak dandelion yang tertiup Angin ketika seorang Akashi datang di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka terbang dengan mudah meninggalkan batangnya. Dan Batang itu sendiri adalah perasaan Takao.

"Cih, ini benar-benar mengganggu." Takao pun menekan tombol 1 untuk _speed dial_ ke nomor Midorima. Ia harus menelponya sekarang. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Ia hanya ingin sebuah kepastian. Dan ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia pastikan.

.

.

.

Midorima mendesah pelan saat Akashi menghisap tulang pinggulnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Akashi. Dan mendapati Akashi di atasnya, menjamah tubuhnya dengan lidah panas dan kedua tangan yang posessif itu.

Drttt... Drttt... Drttt...

"Aka- ahh," Ia bahkan tak sanggub memanggil Akashi ketika ia menyadari Ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya yang kini tergeletak berantakkan di lantai.

"Abaikan." Akashi kembali menjamah tubuh Midorima. Tak ingin ada yang mengganggu. Apapun itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mata emperor-nya melihat nama "Takao" di layar ponsel milik Midorima. Dan Akashi berseringai kecil.

.

.

.

Tak pernah dalam hidup Takao ia merasa sangat takut jika Midorima mengangkat teleponnya. Jantungnya seperti genderang yang tak berhenti di tabuh saat musim panas. Ia bahkan membayangkan jika Midorima akan mengangkat teleponnya dan menjawabnya ketus seperti biasanya, mengomelinya karena sudah mengganggu acara belajarnya. Namun semakin memikirkannya Takao semakin-

'Tut'

"Midori-"

Takao mendengar bunyi Khas Kulit yang sedang berbenturan dengan kulit.

' _Ahhh.. Akashi jang- Keluarkan semua Shintarou. Kelu-'_

'Pip'

Takao memutuskan sambungan teleponya. Ia menutup mata dengan lengannya yang masih memegang ponsel dengan erat. Dan ia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. Saking sakitnya ia sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia sudah dapat kepastiannya...

Dan bening itu mengalir lagi karena sebuah kekalahan.

 _Kalau orangnya adalah kau, Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia... Akashi-san._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _GUE NGETIKNYA SAMBIL NANGIS~~ BAHAYYYYYYY! TAT DAN JANGAN TANYA KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~!_

 _ **elkyouya**_


End file.
